Het naamloze verhaal
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: Welcome to Mewfan's Hell, buddy, Population: You, me, and four others! tl;dr: Het naamloze verhaal, starring Mewfan, Mewtwo, Mew, JC Denton and now Paul Denton! Laatste update: 18-7-2013, 18:49, Kankerslecht verhaal, maar het is van Mewfan dus what did you expect?


Het jaar is 2013, maar qua technologische vooruitgang is het 2027, Dit heeft geen logica, maar dat boeit niet, oftewel: behoorlijk slechte KUT oneshot die nergens op slaat!

Stel je voor dat dit echt was, dan was deze wereld echt fucked up.

Inspiratie hiervoor:

Project 2027/ZODIAC, heel veel Pokemon fanfics, Teveel Deus Ex spelen, De briljante vent genaamd Mewfan, en nog veel meer dingen die ik zelf verzin.

En waarom heeft Mew een 850 R?

Het is in RL mijn favoriete auto, waarom?

Onopvallend en '250 peekaa op de voorwielen jonguh!'

En waarom heb ik wat Wasmachinemann-achtige referenties gemaakt? Omdat ik het kan!

Even ter info, voor de mensen die toevallig een ding of twee weten over wasmachinemerken (tomaat52 en de andere witgoednerdjes opletten!):

Ik heb boven op zolder een Asko 16004 als wasmachine, die ik omgebouwd heb naar computersturing in plaats van de mechanische timer, en kennelijk vind Mew het ook leuk om te slapen op de machine als hij aan staat.

Rate en review of ik stuur Mewfan en JC naar je huis met een GEP gun en Plasma Rifle!

* * *

Allereerst, de personages:

Mewfan: De hoofdpersonage, aka Mr. Buitenstaander.

'_Nou, als er een iemand is in de groep die een echte buitenstaander is, dan is het Mewfan wel.' -JC_

Leeftijd: 17

Hij's een buitenstaander en hij houd van snelle voertuigen, wie het is? Mewfan.

Eigenaar van een ziek snelle Tomos brommer die 165 kan, zijn Maverick ML7 en een 17 jaar oude wasmachine op zolder waar een kat nogal van houdt!

JC, aka: JC Denton

_'Ik heet helemaal geen JC Denton verdomme! JC Denton-Helios of JC heet ik!' -JC_

_'Now that's terror!' -Mewfan_

Leeftijd: 23

Hijs een half mens, half machine, en hijs lang, wie het is? JC Denton.

Mew: De oudste van de groep, en de enige vrouwelijke personage in dit verhaal.

_'My vision is augmented.' -Mew_

_'Hey, that's my line!' -JC_

Leeftijd: Onbekend, een paar miljard jaar oud waarschijnlijk.

Zij heeft een Volvo 850 R met 750 pk, ze is klein, roze, een paar miljard jaar oud en kan door muren heen kijken, wie is het? Mew.

Mewtwo:

_'De onverschillige die door alles en iedereen zogenaamd gehaat wordt.' -Mew_

_'Mag ik vragen waarom je dat denkt?' -Mewtwo_

Leeftijd: Onbekend, redelijk jong.

Hij is eigenaar van een Saab 900 Turbo 16V, en hij is een kloon, wie is het? Mewtwo.

Vraag me niet hoe ik op het idee ben gekomen om dit te schrijven,

_-Mewfan16NL aka: Sgt. Maverick MonoLinkrijder_

* * *

Anyway, terug in de wereld van complotten en andere rariteiten, thuis bij Mewfan zitten JC en Mew in de woonkamer, ze hebben het over elkaar:

JC: Waarom heb ik geen psychische krachen zoals jou Mew?

Mew: Je bent fokking nano augmented, jij kan van het 'Ton Hotel springen zonder ook maar een krasje op te lopen, dat wil ik mij wel zien doen, PATS gebeurt er dan.

JC: What a shame, he was a good man, what a-

Mew: Ik leef nog, weetje.

JC: Soz.

Mew: By the way, Ik kan zweven, dus echt te pletter vallen kan ik niet.

JC: Well, in that case..

Mew: Stick with lethal takedowns!

JC: ...  
Serieus..?

Mew: Ik ben mechanisch augmented, dus waarom niet?

JC: Was Mewfan niet mechanisch augmented?

Mew: Ja, en ik ook.

Ondertussen boven, in de slaapkamer van Mewfan is Mewfan bezig achter zijn laptop, toen kwam Mewtwo binnen:

Mewtwo: Hee Mewfan, wat doe je?

Mewfan: Deus Ex vertalen naar het Nederlands, kloten op het internet en nog veel meer andere dingen, wat is er?

Mewtwo: I don't know.

Mewfan: Wel, goed dan, By the way, Waarom wil je geen augmentaties?

Mewtwo: Ik ben blij met wie ik ben, maar als het moet heb ik er niks tegen, Waarom heb jij ze eigenlijk?

Mewfan: I understand, Om jouw vraag te beantwoorden: Omdat het kan, ik hou niet van limieten.

Mewtwo: Dat snap ik..

Mewfan: Suuure.

Ondertussen, beneden in de keuken zit JC het aanrecht schoon te maken, en zit Mew te kijken:

JC: Goh, ik verveel me zwaar, die fusie met Helios had dus minder nut dan ik dacht.

Mew: Helios... Was dat niet die gigantische computer bij Area 51?

JC: Helios is een AI, Mew, Ik ben daarmee gefuseerd, ik ben dus een echt half-mens, half-computer nu, Nu je het zegt: Hoe zou jij eruit zien als je nano augmented was?

Mew: Nah, ik hoef geen zilveren draden over mijn lichaam heen, Ik heb al elektronische ogen waarmee ik door muren heen kan kijken en dat soort dingen, Misschien iets voor Mewtwo?

JC: Was hij geen voorstander van dat?

Mew: Maakt niet uit, Ik ga Mewfan is verassen denk ik.

Mew ging toen naar buiten.

Terug boven:

Mewfan: Vraag me af wat die twee beneden doen...

Hee Mewfan, kom is naar buiten?

Sure. *loopt naar buiten en ziet een zwarte Volvo 850 station*

Krijg nou de- Hoe kom je daar nou weer aan, Mew?!

Ik heb hem al maaaanden, Hij was eerst van Majestic 12 en half afgemaakt.

Ik heb hem pas gisteren afgemaakt, Hij heeft een AWD-onderstel uit een V70R, een motor van een V70R en hij is ook zwaar getuned door JC, wanna try it?

For sure!

Wacht even.

De oprit werdt verlicht en Mew was ineens...

Ja, je ziet het goed Mewfan, ik ben nu Paul Denton.

ACHTUNG, SPY!

Nein! Is een vermomming hoor, Anyway, wil je de auto nog proberen?

Sure!

Mewfan en Paul stapten in de Ovlov, en Paul draaide de sleutel om.

Mewfan: Zeg, hoeveel peekaa's heeft dit ding?

Paul: Niet de standaard 300, in ieder geval.

Na een eindje rijden kwamen ze een recht stuk tegen.

Paul: 'ke, DSTC uit en die shit, AWD aan, Gas met die zooi!

Paul trok het gas open en de 1400 kg zware Volvo schoot vooruit als een F1 wagen.

Mewfan: Allejezus! Hoeveel PK heeft dit ding?

Paul: 750 peekaatjes.

Mewfan: WAT ZEI JE? 750 PK?! Hoe hard gaat hij wel niet dan?

Paul: 335-340 ongeveer, het gaat me meer om acceleratie dan topsnelheid, we gaan nu ongeveer 220, en dat is nog niet alles wat deze wagen kan, druk daar maar is op.

Paul wijst naar een rood knopje op het dashbord.

Mewfan: Wat doet dat?

Paul: Druk erop.

Mewfan drukte op het knopje, ineens verschoot de teller van 220 naar ver onder 260.

Paul: LACHGAS MIJN JONG!

Ondertussen, thuis:

JC: Ik ga Mewfan's brommer eens opvoeren denk ik, Mag ik die lachgasfles van je, Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Weet je zeker dat hij dan niet vastloopt ofzo?

JC: Dan wacht ik wel even.

BWOAAAAAP

JC: En daar zijn Paul en Mewfan.

Mewfan:  
Allejezus Paul, wat een verneukt snelle auto!  
Anyway, hoi JC, en Mewtwo.

JC: Hallo.

Paul: Wacht even Mewfan, ik ben nog Paul.

De oprit werdt verlicht, na een paar seconden was het weer normaal en was Paul weer Mew.

Mew: hallo.

Mewfan: Lets go back inside, shall we?

Sure.

Terug binnen:

Mewfan: Ik ga verder met- Nee wacht, ik stop er even mee.

Mew: Gezellig, komt ie eindelijk een keer beneden zitten..

JC en Mewtwo: Same Mew, gezellig inderdaad.

Mewfan: Waarom heb ik niet de krachen die Mew heeft..

Mew: Riep iemand mij? Ik hoorde iets over krachten en mijn naam.

Mewfan: Ja, ik zei dat ik de krachten wil die jij hebt.

Mew: Waarom?

Mewfan: Omdat het kan, grapje natuurlijk.

Mew, pratend met Duits accent: *kijkt vragend naar Mewfan* I don't understand, elaborate zat pleaze.

Mewfan: Gozer, jij kan praten met telepathie, je kan objecten verschuiven met alleen je gewetende en je kan teleporteren! Dat wil ook wel..heel graag zelfs.

Mew: Okee, maar waarom?

Mewfan: Ya know what I think?

Mew: That is?

Mewtwo: This sucks! Ik ben buiten als jullie mij zoeken.

Mewfan: Tuurlijk..

Mew: Waar is JC?

JC: Hoi.  
Heeft er iemand nog iets te vertellen?

Mewfan: Ja, ik, heb iets teveel (oftewel: idioot veel) rare fanfiction zitten lezen.

Mew: Leg 'rare fanfiction' is uit, Mewfan?

Mewfan: Wel, als ik dat ga uitleggen ben ik punt 1: meer dan 3 uur kwijt, en jij zou sommige dingen ook niet erg leuk vinden, Mew, het ging vooral over jou en Mewtwo, die eigenlijk achteraf niet zo slecht is, en ik meer dan 3 jaar lang dacht.

Mew: Wat zei je? Ik was bezig met iets anders.

Mewfan: Nevermind, Are you out of your mind?

Mew: He JC, ik wil mijn koekje terug!

JC: Come and get it :) *cloakt*

Mew: Pech, ik heb Vision Enhancement!

JC: Darn. *rent weg*

Mewfan: Ik wist niet dat jij augmentations had, Mew.

Mew: We leven ondertussen al in 2013, ik ga ook met de tijd mee.

Mewfan: Wat, wil je daarmee zeggen dat ik achterhaald ben?

Jij bent hier diegene die al sinds het begin van de wereld bestaat, Hoewel, Ik en Mewtwo zijn de nieuwsten hier, dat wel.

Mew: Ik zeg en bedoel helemaal niet dat je achterhaald bent Mewfan.

Mewfan: Oke, maar waar is JC heen gevlucht?

Ondertussen, een eindje verderop, buiten het huis van Mewfan:

JC: Ik denk dat Mew mijn koekje niet meer wilt pakken, ik ga terug.

Terug bij Mewfan's huis, boven in Mewfan's slaapkamer:

Mew: Wat is er Mewfan? Je rilt alsof je het koud hebt terwijl het warm hier is.

Mewfan: Geen idee.

Mew: Wel kom op, ik weet wel dat er iets is.

Mewfan: Er is niks, echt.

Mew: Wel, als er echt niks is volgens jou.

Mewfan: Wil je het echt weten? Ik heb hoofdpijn en ik heb het koud.

Mew: Hoofdpijn, had je dat niet vaker?

Mewfan: Ja, hoe weet je dat?

Mew: Niks blijft onbekend voor mij Mewfan.

_En dit kan ik ook._

Mewfan: Huh? Was jij dat Mew?

Ja, telepathie heet dat, ik kan praten met gedachten tegen jou, en omgedraaid.

Mewfan: Omgedraaid? Huh dafuq?

Mew: Ik kan gedachten lezen, dat is het omgekeerde.

Mewfan: Suuuuure, Oh well.

_Don't believe me? I really can do this, you know, And I see now that you want to say why I can't do this._

Mewfan: Niet in die zin, maar waarom kan ik dat soort dingen wel? Iedereen hier is anders, Jij en Mewtwo hebben psychische krachten, En jij en JC hebben augmentations, What's next?  
Mewfan die augmented is..?

Mewfan: Maare Mew, wat kan je allemaal met die augmentations? Het zelfde als JC?

_Ongeveer, why?_

Just wondering, ik wil ook wel van het 'Ton hotel springen zoals JC doet, en mensen trollen met cloak is ook geniaal.

Mewfan: Oh well, genoeg geluld vandaag, Ik ga slapen, doei!

En dus liep Mewfan naar bed, om de volgende morgen op te staan als...

_Boe._

Godver, wie was dat?

_Ik was dat, Mewfan, trouwens, wat is er met je arm gebeurd? hij ziet er anders uit dan gisteren..?_

*kijkt naar arm* I never asked to get augmented!

_Dat zei je wel gisteravond?_

Darn, maar hoe kan dit? *stapt uit bed en kijkt naar zichzelf*

KRIJG NOU DE TER- Hoe de fak kunnen ze in een nacht me helemaal ombouwen naar een volelektronische jongen?!

_Zei ik gisteravond niet 'We leven in 2013, ik ga ook met de tijd mee.'?_

Mewfan: Wat maakt het uit, ik ga is kijken wat ik nu allemaal kan.

*loopt naar buiten*

Waar is dit voor? *drukt erop*

Wauw, tijd vertragen? *drukt weer op die knop*

Dan moet dit weer iets anders doen.. *drukt erop*

'Speed Enhancement activated'

Mewfan: En dat is?

Mew: Wat is wat?

Mewfan: Speed Enhancement.

Mew: Kan je sneller mee rennen, springen en schade van vallen verminderen.

Okee, dan is dit voor... *drukt erop*  
Er kwam een hele felle flits en Mewfan was weg.

Dit moet Cloak zijn. *zet uit*

Weer een felle flits, en Mewfan was er weer.

Het enige wat ik nog mis is zweven, maar dat kan alleen jij helaas..

Terug binnen, in de keuken:

Mewfan: zeg, zijn JC en Mewtwo nog steeds niet terug..?

Jawel hoor! *Uncloaken allebei*

Mewfan: Hoe grappig, jullie zaten gewoon de hele tijd op de achtergrond.

JC: Hee Mewfan, waarom lijk jij ineens zoveel op Adam Jensen?

Mewfan: Omdat ik dat zowat ben, JC.

JC: Wat, Mewfan een cyborg? What a shame.

Mewfan: I'll get used to it, ik ga tenminste nu ook met de tijd mee!

Mewfan: maar een ding snap ik niet: wie of wat heeft dit gedaan en hoe snel kunnen ze dat wel niet?

Hoe moeten wij dat weten? dus wel!

Mewfan: Niemand? I think I'll get used to it.

Vijf minuten later:

Mewfan: Verdomme, mijn laptop is zo onstabiel als de tering..

JC: Who cares, Helios is ook niet perfect, sterker nog: Dat is niemand, UNATCO niet, jij niet, zelfs ik niet.

JC: Anyway, nog iets gedaan Mewfan?

Mewfan: Nope, trouwens, JC, heb jij je nanosword nog?

JC: Ja, why?

Mewfan: gewoon, omdat het kan, en trouwens, jouw mailclient faalt hem keihard, hij synct niet goed met gmail.

Mew: Hoezo is dat JC's probleem?

Mewfan: Hij is degene die gefuseerd is met Helios, en dus al het mailverkeer regelt.

I have some good news for both of you.

Mewfan: Oke?

JC: En?

Ik heb vervuiling en mutanten in mijn hersenen.

JC: Just another parasite.

Mew: Hee Mewfan, heb je iets te doen?

Mewfan: Nein, Wie heeft mij omgebouwd trouwens?

Mew: Wil je dat echt weten? Ik, JC en Mewtwo hebben dat gedaan.

Mewfan: Waarom?

Mew: 'ik ga ook met de tijd mee.'

Mewfan: Okee, maar wat is het nut?

Mew: Idk, gewoon doen dachten we, maar nu ben je wel hetzelfde als ik!

Mewfan: I never asked for this.

JC: What a shame.

Mewfan: Wel verdomme, het vriest weer, dat wordt glijden morgen op de fiets..

_He Mewfan_

_Wat nu weer?_

_Ik hoorde je over het weer, waarom maak je geen spijkerbanden?_

_Heeft geen nut op modderige bospaden en op de weg._

_Moet je zelf weten.._

Buiten:

Wie heeft mij gemaakt, en voor welk doel...

JC: Wat is er Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Niks hoor, gewoon wat hardop aan het denken..

JC: Wel, als je het echt zeker weet..

Mewtwo: Oke, ik geef het op: Ik vroeg me af wie mij gemaakt heeft, en voor welk doel...

JC: Nou, daar heb je een zeer moeilijke vraag, ik kan je geen antwoord daarop geven helaas, wou dat ik het kon, Vraag het Mewfan of Mew anders?

Mew en Mewfan: Riep iemand ons?

JC: Allereerst, hoe de fak horen jullie dat?

Mew: Ik ben een soort god.

Mewfan: Augmented hearing, POW, In your face, Denton! Een ding wat je NIET kan!

Mew: Anyway, wat zei je, JC?

JC: Mewtwo vroeg aan mij wie mij gemaakt heeft en waarom ik besta, daar antwoorde ik op dat je het aan Mewfan of Mew moest vragen.

Mewfan: Hadden ze jou niet als slaaf gemaakt, en ben je daarna gevlucht?

Ik en Mew maakte jou duidelijk dat als slechte mensen je maken, met slechte bedoelingen dat niet alle mensen meteen slecht zijn, toch? (No shit Tenton!)

Mewtwo: I understand.

Mewfan: Mooi, dan is dat ook weer de wereld uit.

Mewtwo: Hee Mewfan, waarom vind je Mew eigenlijk zo geweldig?

Mewfan: Wel, allereerst is zij, wat je er van vind, ik ga er vanuit dat zij vrouwelijk is, dat ze net een kat is, ennnn, nu komt het: ik hou van katten.

Dat is een, punt 2: Ik vind haar gewoon mooi, en zijn karakter past ook bij mij vind ik.

Mew: Thanks Mewfan!

Mewtwo: En ik dan? Waarom zoveel liefde tegen Mew en mij laat je koud?

Mewfan: Ik heb niks tegen jouw Mewtwo, Allebei heb ik sympathie ervoor hoor, maar mijn voorkeur gaat uit naar Mew.

Mewtwo: Uhm, ja, oke... *loopt naar buiten*

I can't believe this...

Mewfan: Wat is er Mewtwo? Dat wat ik net zei bedoel ik totaal niet kwetsend ofzo.

Mewtwo: Dat snap ik, maar toch, ik voel dat aan als haat..

Mewfan: Ik heb serieus geen haat tegen jou hoor, waarom denk je dat?

Mewtwo: Oh, gewoon omdat het kan..

Mewfan: Jongen, als ik je haatte dan was het alleen geruzie om geen reden, Hoe denk jij over Mew eigenlijk?

Mewtwo: Beetje het type zoals jij, maar dan behoorlijk zelfzuchtig, No offense intended.

Mewfan: I understand, rondje fietsen?

Mewtwo: Sure, zal ik je volgen?

Mewfan: Is goed.

Mewfan loopt terug naar binnen, en:

Ik ben even fietsen met Mewtwo, zie jullie straks wel.

JC: Doei.

En dus liep Mewfan de garage binnen en pakte hij zijn mountainbike.

Mewfan: Zijn er nog leuke routes, Herr Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: Wat betekend Herr?

Mewfan: Herr is heer in het Duits, en gewoon omdat ik het kan zei ik het, Maar zijn er nog routes?

Mewtwo: Ja, ga hier rechts.

Ondertussen, thuis:

JC: Ik verveel me..

Mew: Had Mewfan niet nog een mountainbike? Pak die anders en ga het bos in? Ik volg je wel.

Terug in het bos:

Mewfan: Leuke route dit!

Mewtwo: Vind je? Het is maar dat ze geen freeride trails hebben in NL.

AAN DE KANT!

Mewfan: Wie zei dat?

JC: Ik.

Mewfan: Whahaha, JC op de MTB, hoe de fak kom je daar bij.

JC: Was Mew's idee, niet de mijne, ik stel voor dat we op de weg gaan racen.

Mewfan: Suuuuure, ik own je dik.

JC: IS NOT POSSIBLE!

Mewfan: Was dat niet van de Heavy?

JC: Ja.

JC: Gaan we nog racen of hoe zit het, Mewfan?

Mewfan: Sure, ik rij je toch eruit, Was dat een 850 R die daar net voorbij reed?

JC: Een wat?

Mewfan: Een 850 R is een snelle auto van Volvo, ik vind de stationversie erg mooi, en Mew heeft een getunede 850 T5.

JC: Moet jij weten..

Laputan machine. OH MY GOD JC.

JC: A BOMB.

Mewfan: Dat is mijn telefoon, die gaat af.

JC: Moet je niet opnemen?

Mewfan: nope.

JC: Are you kidding?!

Mewfan: YES INDEED!

Mew: Conciousness is overrated.

Mewfan: En daarmee wil je zeggen...?

Mew: DAT JE MOET DOORFIETSEN!

Na een paar uur fietste de gang naar huis.

JC: He Mew, zal ik jou is even keihard ownen in Deus Ex MP?

Mew: Kom maar op! Mewfan, meedoen?

Mewfan: nee, but thanks.

Mew: Wat jij wilt..

JC: Oke, joining game.

(AgentDenton has entered the game)  
( has entered the game)

JC: Mr-WAT? HAHAHA!

(PaulTenton has entered the game)

AgentDenton: Wat, Mewfan ook ingame?!

PaulTenton: Yup, ben ook ingame, INCOMING LAW ROCKET!

BAM!

(PaulTenton has killed AgentDenton with a LAW Rocket!)

AgentDenton: DIE KRIJG JE TERUG VERDOMME!

Heel veel kills later...

(PaulTenton has won the match!)

PaulTenton: HECK YEAH!

( has killed PaulTenton with a Dragon's Tooth Sword!)

PaulTenton: FUCK DIT, IK BEN WEG :w

(PaulTenton has leaved the game)

Mewfan: Ik ga naar buiten, zie jullie straks wel.

Mewfan liep via de achterdeur naar buiten, Hij zag een notitie op de tuinpoort.

'Ik ben even wandelen. -Mewtwo'

Mewfan: Maar waar dan?

Ondertussen, bij Mewtwo:

Wat een kwelling is leven, zucht..

Mewtwo! Daar ben je dus, ik was je al kwijt!

Fijn voor je, Mewfan..

Wat is er?

Wil je dat echt weten? Mijn leven, het is gewoon saai, en dus in jou woorden: gewoon kut.

Waarom vind je dat?

Mewfan, ik zal je is wat uitleggen: Ik steek zo in elkaar, no doubt.

Elaborate that?

Waarom zou ik dat moeten uitleggen?

I don't know.

So be it, then.

Maar waarom vind je het leven zo kut? Te weinig avontuur?

Nee, Ik heb gewoon weinig te doen.

Wel, het is niet zo dat ik je haat ofzo, dat wil ik helemaal niet juist!

Dat snap ik..

Laputan Machine. BOOM, OH MY GOD JC!

Weer telefoon, Mewfan?

Sssst, het is JC.

JC, over baksteen: Ja, waar ben je?

Ergens in de bossen met Mewtwo, why?

Wel, ik zag een briefje op de tuinpoort hangen, en dus dacht ik eraan.

Anyway: Dan zie ik jullie wel. *klik*

'Oproep beeindigd'

Wel, dat was raar, Anyway: Ik stel voor dat we terug naar huis gaan.

Later in de avond gingen JC en Mew vroeg naar bed, Niet veel later volgde Mewfan, en uiteindelijk ook Mewtwo.

Iedereen slaapt, behalve ik, Mewfan dus, rare shit heb ik toch wel genoeg gezien vandaag..

'I never asked for this life..'

Dat kwam uit de kamer waar Mewtwo lag, eens luisteren wat hij zegt..

Waarom besta ik eigenlijk, en wat is mijn doel..?

Oh, hoi, Mewfan.. Ik dacht dat je slaapte..

Sssst! je wilt de anderen niet wakker maken! Ik hoorde je praten over jezelf, wat je doel is en wat niet, waarom denk jij zo negatief over jezelf?

Dat is een ingewikkelde kwestie, het ligt niet aan jou, dat wel..

Wel, kom op.. als je tegen iets of iemand iets hebt, zeg het dan?

Oke, goed: Ik heb een hekel aan Mew, ik vind hem maar niks..

Waarom vind je dat?

Dat ik hem niet zozeer iets voor jou vind Mewfan..

I understand, maar wat moet ik er tegen doen?

Ga maar slapen, ik kom wel op iets.

Sure.

De volgende dag:

gaap... even een tosti in elkaar draaien..

Terwel Mewfan wachtte tot het ijzer warm was kwam JC de trap af.

Morguh, Mewfan..

Eveneens, JC.

Ineens:

BONTSBONTSBONTS- AAH KUT! BAM.

Klinkt als iemand die van de trap afvalt?!

Niets is minder waar...

Mewfan: Mewtwo, the fuck doe je nou weer?!

Van de trap vallen, misschien?

Hoe de fak krijg je dat voor elkaar...

Ik zag niet dat Mew op de trap zat te slapen, en over hem struikelde ik..

En bedankt Mewtwo! Ik lag verdomme te slapen!

Anyway, Mewfan: Wat gaan we vandaag doen?

Ik ga een toertocht rijden!

Ok, we zien je wel later..

Iets minder dan 3 en een halve uur later:

Ben terug.

Hoi Mewfan, hoe was het mtb'en?

Nou, het weer was kut, ben zes keer geflikkerd, en heb de pauze gemist, Behalve dat: het was een zware maar mooie tocht.

Ok, hoe bevalt de fiets?

Geweldig in een woord, Anyway, waar is JC heen?

Buiten ergens met Mewtwo, dunno.

Ondertussen, buiten:

Zeg JC, zijn we er al bijna?

Ja, stil.

We zijn er, ik ga even binnen kijken, wacht hier.

Kust is veilig, kom maar, pas op voor het kapotte glas.

Dit is dus het leegstaande huis waar Mewfan over praatte...

Wat is dit? Niet aan ko-

JC en Mewtwo waren ineens weg.

Een paar uur later bij JC:

Waar zijn we? Een of ander bos?

Uhm, JC? WAT DE NEUK IS ER GEBEURD! Ik ben ineens meer mens dan Pokemon?!

En ik omgekeerd! Dat betekent..

Ik ben dus nu Mewtwo! En jij bent JC! The fuck?!

Fijn, waar zitten we nu eigenlijk?

Ondertussen bij Mew en Mewfan:

Ik krijg een gevoel dat er iets met JC en Mewtwo gebeurd is, En ik weet ook denk ik al wat er gebeurd is! Kom je, Mew?

Tuurlijk.

Tien minuten later:

Hier is het, het huis waar ik altijd kom, Pas op voor het kapotte glas.

Hier hebben ze op gedrukt, hou je vast Mew..

Terug bij JC en Mewtwo:

Wel, we zitten vast in een onbekende wereld..

JC?

Roepte iemand mij? Oh, hoi Mewfan.

Wel Mewfan, je raad het nooit.

Wat niet?

JC is nu Mewtwo, en ik ben nu JC.

Oke, hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?

Ik drukte op die knop, maar hoe komen we weer terug?

Sla jullie koppen tegen elkaar, dan gaan jullie terug.

Oke.

JC en Mewtwo raakten hun koppen allebei, en ineens waren ze weg.

Nu wij.

En-PATS

Welkom terug, Mewfan.

Mewtwo, beloof me een ding: DRUK NOOIT MEER OP DIE KNOP!

Ja.

Hang on, ik teleporteer mezelf en jullie naar huis.

Ennnn: we zijn thuis.

Sigh, ik moet even wat anders doen, te veel rariteiten, of zoals ik zou zeggen: My weirdness is augmented.

Je bedoeld: My sleepyness is augmented? Ik ben moe, daarom.

Godver, maak nog zo'n opmerking Mewfan en ik kan gerust 'My GEP gun is augmented' zeggen.

Zoek het maar jongens, ik ga met Mew even weg, Doeg!

Wel, dit kutweer begint ook te vervelen, boven dat: ik voel me misselijk..

Notthisshitagain Mewfan, je klaagt al sinds dag een toen de sneeuw viel..

JC, leg mij eens iets uit: waar dacht je allemaal aan voordat je met Helios fuseerde?

De gebeurtenissen daarvoor, dat ik niet natuurlijk gemaakt ben, het complot achter UNATCO, dat soort dingen.

I understand.

En toen was het..

stil.

What a shame.

Ondertussen, in Mewfan's garage zijn Mewtwo en Mew bezig:

Ik ga de uitlaatpijp van Mewfan's brommer is vervangen door een grotere, Kan je lassen, Mew?

Wat denk je zelf, Met zulke korte armen lassen? Are you out of your mind?

Ook goed, je kan me het gereedschap aangeven als je wil...

Dat kan ik weer wel, wat moet je hebben?

De doppenset, die nieuwe pijp, een slijptol en het lasapparaat, en natuurlijk de uitlaat die onder Mewfan's Tomos ligt.

Uhm, oke, wat is een doppenset?

Nevermind that, Ik pak ze zelf wel.

Okee, ik heb alles, Dop 13 moet ik hebben.

Deze?

Dat is dop 10, kijk is er naast?

Deze dan?

Goed zo Mew, je gaat nu voor de koelkast.

Wat betekent dat..?

Dat je iets goed doet, komt uit een hele oude spelshow, Anyway, ik ga slijpen, stand back als je niet door vonken en metaalspinters geraakt wil worden!

De slijptol kwam op toeren en Mewtwo snijde het begin van de pijp door als een warm mes door boter.

Zo, ik ga lassen, kijk achterom of pak de lashelm als je niet blind wil worden.

Mew kieste het laatste.

DZZZZZT, DZZT, DZZZZZZZZZZT, DZZZZZZT, DZZZT

Klaar, nu er terug op zetten.

En gedaan, Roep Mewfan is, ik wil dat hij hem is gaat testen.

Ondertussen, binnen:

Ik vraag me toch af wat die twee aan het doen zijn..

He Mewfan, kom mee is naar de garage?

Oke, coming.

Nou Mewfan, wat vind je ervan?

Wel, goed werk, Ben even testen, BRB.

Twee minuten later:

Allejezus, dit ding trekt veel harder op ineens!

Hij kan de gassen sneller kwijt, daarom, even langer rijden, zo terug.

10 minuten later:

Geen idee wat jullie gedaan hebben, maar hij trekt echt idioot hard op.

De uitlaatpijp vervangen door een van 28mm, het scheelt enorm met de oude.

(Bovenstaand en volgend stuk is zwaar inspiratieloos, maar dat is dit hele verhaal trouwens, En ik lees idd te veel rare verhalen, aub NIET kankeren op mij, kthx!)

Een paar uur later, in Mewfan's slaapkamer:

Wel, dit echt serieus fucked up..

Wat is fucked up, Mewfan?

Wel Mewtwo, dat zijn sommige verhalen op Fanfiction, maar dat vind ik..

Zei je dat niet een paar dagen terug al?

Ja, maar ik blijf nieuwe shit ontdekken, EN NU HEB IK KOPPIJN!

Dat is kut iig.

Een stilte viel.

HE DIMITRI, WIL JE ME HOUSEPLAATJE REMIXEN?

Jezus Mewfan, is dat je nieuwe ringtone? Hardcore is 90s spul, en we leven in 2013..

Jij hebt gewoon geen smaak, Euromasters maken geweldige muziek!

Ik vind het maar KUT-herrie.

Mewtwo die iets kut vind, wauw, volgens mij zit ik nu in de realiteit.

Je zit al bijna 16 jaar in de realiteit, Mewfan, En ja, ik vind heel veel dingen kut.

Nu snap ik waarom jij zo'n hekel aan alles en iedereen had..

Ach Mewfan, begin er niet over.

Wel, dat is dan KUT! Boeie, anyway:  
Heb jij nog inspiratie voor deze oneshot?

Ja, verzin zelf iets!

Wel, daar heb ik veel aan.

Niets of niemand is perfect, Ik niet, degene die mij gemaakt hebben niet, zelfs Mew is niet perfect..

Leg is uit wat er niet perfect aan Mew is?

Loopt hij weer onzin te lullen Mewfan? Ik luister even mee, wacht.

Wel, allereerst: Hij kan niks met zijn handen.

Dat is te begrijpen, nog meer argumenten?

Ja, heel veel zelfs:

Roze is een homokleur, maar smaken verschillen.

Semi-eens, roze is idd een homokleur, maar ik heb er geen bezwaar tegen...

Is dat allesch?

Ik ben nog niet klaar:

Waarom zou je afstammen van alle Pokemon terwel je zelf er maar een kan zijn?

Die kan ik zo verwerpen: Mew kan transform toch?

Stop maar met FUD te verspreiden Mewtwo, dat soort spul weet ik beter dan jou.

Waar de neuk kom jij ineens vandaan, Mew?

GODVER! Tering, Dat deed zeer, en erg ook!

Wat deed je dan?

Ik stoote mijn kop tegen de muur.

Mewfan en Mewtwo, een ding snap ik niet aan jullie:

Waarom ben jij en Mewtwo altijd degene die zich pijn doen voor geen aanwijsbare reden?

Ik ben gewoon lomp.

Waarom slaap jij uberhaupt op de trap? Dat is gewoon vragen om problemen.

Wel, de trap is het enige dat zacht is.

Slaap anders op mijn bureaustoel of op mijn bed, die is ook zacht.

Als jij het zegt..

Die avond:

Ik ga naar bed, iemand anders ook?

Ik Mewfan.

En dus gingen Mew en Mewfan naar bed.

Ongeveer vier uur later:

Hm, ik ben weer wakker, en Mew ligt rustig te slapen op mijn bureaustoel, ik denk dat ik hem is aai.

Mewfan, waarom aai je mij?

Wel, allereerst omdat ik het kan!

Nee, je bent gewoon zacht, wil je dat niet dan?

Als jij het fijn vind om mij te aaien, ik heb er niks tegen, maar doe het dan als ik wakker ben.

Ook goed, ik ben weer slapen.

De volgende morgen:

gaaaaap, Waarom de fak lig je voor me neus, Mew?!

Huh, wat? Oh: Het was koud, en gezien jij mij gisteravond laat nog aaide dacht ik dat ik dan bij jou voor je neus ga liggen.

Uhm, ja okee..

Mewfan, voor je gaat denken dat ik homo ben: Ik blijf een katachtige, die bij mensen gedraagt als een huiskat.

Dat snap ik, maar waarom ik en niet JC bijvoorbeeld?

Omdat ik de hele tijd naast je lag op de bureaustoel, die staat direct naast je bed.

Moet jij weten, en nee: ik vind je geen homo, by the way.

Wat jij zegt..

Ondertussen, voor de slaapkamerdeur van Mewfan:

Dus toch..  
Mewfan heeft meer voor Mew over dan mij, en omgedraaid..

Waarom denk je dat?

Hij zat te praten met Mew, kennelijk ben ik hier niet erg welkom..

Je hebt mij toch? Waarom denk jij zo negatief over Mewfan trouwens?

De ENIGE waar hij mee omgaat is Mew..

Dus?

Dat hij gewoon voor hem nooit gaat vervelen, en voor mij wel..

Ineens ging de deur open.

Oh, hoi JC, en Mewtwo.

Hoi, Mewfan..

Goedemorgen, ik zie dat Mew achter je aan zweeft?

Ja, waarom?

Niks bijzonders hoor..

Oke, luister: Als je iets tegen iemand of wat hebt, zeg het dan, ik zal er iets voor vinden.

Goed, wil je het echt weten? Ik heb een ongelofelijke hekel om jou alleen met Mew te zien..

Daarom was je zo terughoudend tegen mij, zei dat dan eerder?

En dan een heleboel gezeik krijgen aan de andere kant? No, thanks.

Wat bedoel je met gezeik?

Wel, die van jouw kant?

En toen was het...stil.

Mewtwo, luister: Ik heb geen haat tegen je, Mewfan haat je niet, JC haat je niet, Niemand haat je hier.

Alweer viel er een stilte.

Goed, Mewfan: Ik zal je gewoon negeren.

WAT ZEI JE? MOET JE KOMEN DAN!

Jongens? Geen ruzie a.u.b.

Serieus Mewtwo, ga alsjeblieft ergens anders heen als je alleen op mij wilt lopen kankeren.

Oke dan, ik ben weg.

Met een klap viel de voordeur dicht.

En wat ben je nu opgeschoten Mewfan?  
Niks! Het enige is dat je Mewtwo verjaagd hebt en jezelf gewoon opstookt voor geen reden, is dat wat je wil? Are you out of your mind?!

Hij was degene die een hekel heeft aan mij.

Ondertussen, buiten:

Wat is die Mewfan toch een kutvent, Ik ben weg, eens denken waar...

En ik weet het al..

Terug binnen:

Moet je hem niet gaan zoeken, Mewfan?

Nee, als hij alleen klaagt mag hij wat mij betreft opflikkeren JC.

Is dat niet een beetje overkill?

Nee, maar ik ga even een eindje fietsen om de drukte uit mijn hoofd te slopen, ben zo terug als het goed is..

Ondertussen, bij Mewtwo:

Wel, hier is het dan..

Mewtwo vond een steen om op te zitten en keek naar het water, om ook de weerspiegeling van zijn gezicht te zien op de oppervlakte.

Wie heeft me gemaakt, en voor welk doel? Ben ik echt zo onaardig tegen anderen?

Ineens hoorde hij een stem van achter.

Mewtwo? Daar ben je dus..

Oh, hoi, Mewfan, kom je weer zeiken over alles en nogwat?

Mewfan ging naast Mewtwo zitten.

Luister, dat wat ik vanmorgen zei is niet gebeurd, degene die fout was was ik.

Alweer het zoveelse slappe excuus? Ga alsjeblieft weg...

Wel, als je dat echt wilt, dan ben ik weer weg.

Mewfan, wacht, wat ik net zei meende ik niet.

Goed, leg mij is uit dan wat je dwars zit?

Wie heeft mij gemaakt, en voor welk doel? Alleen om mensen zichzelf naar de tering helpen?

Natuurlijk niet, ieder levend iets heeft wel een nuttige functie, wie je gemaakt heeft kan ik niet beantwoorden, want dat weet ik niet.

Wel, als jij het zegt..

Ik stel voor dat we naar huis gaan en het een dag noemen, en jij?

Agreed.

En dus gingen de twee terug naar huis.

Hee Mewfan, heb je eindelijk Mewtwo ook gevonden?

Ja en nee JC, hij wou eerst niet mee, maar na een goed gesprek ging hij toch mee.

Mewfan, kan ik je even spreken?

Wat is er dan Mew?

Kom mee zou ik zeggen..?

Mewfan, er is iets wat ik je wil vragen, al heel lang eigenlijk.

En dat is?

Waarom haat Mewtwo je zo erg?

Ik kan gewoon niet met hem omgaan, ik geef het toe. Ik was gewoon degene die constant fout zat, en dat is kut voor iedereen.

Wel, dat verklaard een hoop...

Is dat alles Mewfan?

Dat was het ja.

Goed, dan weet ik genoeg, Ga maar terug naar voren, En stuur Mewtwo naar mij, a.u.b.

Tuurlijk.

Vraag me af- Oh, hoi Mewfan.

Mew wilt je zien Mewtwo, ik stel voor dat je naar hem loopt?

Zal ik doen.

Allereerst: ik heb echt geen hekel aan je Mewtwo, 2de punt:  
Ik heb al heel lang een vraag aan jou.

En die is?

Waarom denk je zo negatief over jezelf, en ik?

Ik zit zo eenmaal in elkaar Mew, daar is vrij weinig, oftewel niks aan te doen helaas.

Wel, als je er niks aan kan doen, dan zijn we snel klaar hier, ga maar terug naar voren, ik kom ook.

Ondertussen voor:

Vraag me af waar- Oh, hoi Mew, en Mewtwo.

Hoi.

He Mewfan, ga is op de bank zitten, dan kan je me aaien wat je zo graag wou.

Tuurlijk..

Mew, een ding: je bent erg zacht voor een katachtige.

Thanks.

Volgens mij.. val ik.. in.. slaap.. hurgh.. Zzzzzz

Hm, Mewfan is in slaap gevallen, dan maar op zijn buik slapen, kan ook..

Drie en een half uur later:

huh? Oh, ik ben in slaap gevallen, en Mew ligt nog te slapen op mijn buik..

Wat is er, Mewfan?

Who's this?

Degene die voor je ligt te slapen, Mewfan.

Oh, ja. jij praat via telepathie met mij, kan je dat ook als je slaapt?

Ja.

Oke, waarom lig je te slapen op mijn buik?

Jij viel in slaap, ik was moe, en jij bent warm, need to say more?

Al goed, blijf maar slapen, ik lig hier wel voorlopig.

Vijf uur later:

oehaaa, iemand een idee hoe laat het is?

Het is 18:16 nu, Mewfan, goedeavond trouwens

Heb ik al die tijd geslapen?  
Jezus, vraag me af wat JC en Mewtwo gedaan hebben...

Goedeavond.

Hoi, JC. En Mewtwo, niet te vergeten.

Oi Mewfan.

Dussss, wat hebben jullie twee in de tijd gedaan dat ik slaapte?

Ons vervelen, Mewfan, We. hebben. meer. avontuur. nodig! Alleen thuis zitten gaat ook vervelen..

Well, I don't know what to do, By the way Mew, Ik zou het wel grappig vinden als jij nanoaugmented was..

Hoezo zou jij het grappig vinden als ik diepblauwe ogen had en zilveren bedrading over mijn lijfje had lopen?! Ik heb toch al betere ogen dan normaal?

Wel, dan hebben we een mech-aug, ik dus.

Twee die nanoaugmented zijn, JC en jij dus.

En dan hebben we een die gewoon zoals hij is, Mewtwo dus.

Dan zijn we qua vaardigheden bijna hetzelfde, behalve Mewtwo dan, maar hij is de buitenstaander die niet augmented wil zijn, moet hij zelf weten.

Waarom heb ik augmentations nodig terwijl ik extreem sterke krachten heb?

Ach, wat boeit het, Jongens, het weer is te mooi en ik wil een gevecht houden, Iemand anders ook?

Luister Mewfan, jij en Mew zijn kansloos tegen mij en Mewtwo, We zijn namelijk extreem goede vechters.

Technologische vooruitgang zegt niks, JC, Ondanks dat Mew miljoenen jaar oud is, en ik mechanisch augmented ben.

Dude, ik ben nanoaugmented, en Mewtwo heeft idioot sterke krachten, En dat niet alleen, Ik ben ook gefuseerd met Helios, dus ik weet ALLES!

OKE, ALS JE HET ZO WILT SPELEN: Ik ga is wat vragen stellen.

Kom maar op, Mew.

Vraag 1: Hoe hard gaat Mewfan's brommer?

JC: 70.

Klopt, Vraag 2: Hoeveel pk heeft mijn 850?

JC: 750.

Klopt opnieuw!

Mijn naam is niet voor niets JC-Helios Denton.

Laatste vraag: Op welke datum is Mewtwo geboren?

7 Februari, jaar onbekend.

En dat is inderdaad mijn geboortedatum JC, hoe wist je dat?

Permament verbinding hebben met iemand die Helios heet, Mewtwo.

Mijn god JC, ik geef het toe: Ik en Mewfan zijn gewoon verouderd.

Mew, doe niet zo negatief, je lijkt Mewtwo wel als hij zijn dag niet heeft.

Nee JC, ik ben gewoon oud.

Mew en oud, wauw, Ik ben hier de jongste, Mewfan.

Nee Mewtwo, ik ben gewoon ouderwets met mijn mechaniek, JC is de toekomst.

Old men, are the future.

Maar JC, je bent 23, hoezo oud?

Just kidding, Bob Page is oud, ik ben niet zo gek oud.

JONGENS!  
IK WEET WAT! We gaan de politie trollen met mijn Volvo in plaats van alleen onzinnige dingen zeggen.

Are you out of your mind, Mew?

Ja, maar jij hebt gezien hoe hard deze baksteen kan, Heel erg hard dus.

Het KLPD is dus kansloos tegen ons! JC, kom je?

Ja.

Ik blijf wel thuis om het te volgen als jullie op TV komen.

'ke, JC, geef mij is een schroevendraaier, ik ga de kentekenplaten ff eraf slopen dat ze ons niks kunnen verwijten als we gesnapt worden.

Al gedaan Mewfan.

Oke, Mew, kom je?

Ja.

JC, Mew en Mewfan stapte in de Volvo en gingen richting de A2.

Ondertussen, in een onopvallende KLPD-V70:

Sow, die gaat hard, achtervolgen.

Blauw-blauw aan?

Ja.

Terug bij de 850:

Ze hebben ons in de gaten, JC, druk is op die knop?

Waarvoor is dat dan Mewfan?

Druk erop!

JC drukte erop en de toerenteller van de Volvo ging ver over de 8000.

Jezus Mewfan, wat heb ik gedaan?!

De turbo's aangezet! Nu heb ik in plaats van 450 750 pk! En dat betekend dat we ver over de 300 kunnen halen! GAS MET DIE ZOOI!

Mewfan ramde het gaspedaal tot de vloer en de turbogeblazen baksteen vloog vooruit als een straaljager.

Ondertussen bij de V70:

Alle units in de buurt:

We zitten momenteel op de A2, we achtervolgen een zwarte Volvo 850 station, zonder kenteken, rijd veel te hard, onze meting komt uit op 263, is er iemand in de buurt voor assitentie?

2185, we zijn in de buurt, we komen eraan.

Ondertussen thuis zit Mewtwo naar het nieuws te kijken:

He, dat is Mewfan! Gaat hard zo te zien..

In de 850:

Hehe, die politie is kansloos nu!

Ik weet wat trouwens, JC en Mew, zet allebei jullie cloak aan als ik het zeg, ik ga een van die agenten trollen.

De Volvo ging langzamer rijden, en stopte uiteindelijk.

2185 aan alle units: verdachte staat stil, stand-by aub.

Ik ga de bestuurder aanspreken.

ZET CLOAK AAN!

JC, Mewfan en Mew waren allemaal onzichtbaar.

Er is niemand in de auto?!

Oh, jawel hoor! Mewfan uncloakte.

Today ain't your day, pancakes!

Mewfan gaf gas.

Was die vent nou onzichtbaar?!

De agent vluchtte in zijn auto en zette de achtervolging weer in.

In de 850:

Ik ga wat uitproberen wat niet getest is.

En dat is, Mew?

Thermoptische camoflage voor het plaatwerk van de auto, in het kort dezelfde soort als jij in je ledematen hebt waardoor jij onzichtbaar kan worden, Ik kan dat zonder, en JC heeft Cloak en Radar Transparency.

Hoe weet jij dat ik Cloak en Radar Trans heb?!

Gokje, hehe.

Yeah, sure.

Klik.

De auto en de inzittenden waren ineens weg.

Zo te zien werkt het, en nu naar huis.

20 minuten later:

We zijn terug.

Nou Mew, dat was me toch een avontuur!

Inderdaad Mewfan, Wat gaan we nu doen?

Nou Mew, We gaan naar Duitsland, JC, jij en Mewtwo in je 850, ik pak mijn Tomos.

Mag dat wel?

Ja, hijs gekeurd als motor.

Maar Mewfan, hou je Mew wel bij dan? Hij heeft immers 750 pk en AWD..

JC, Ik heb een 6 keer lichter voertuig, bijna 25pk, tweetakt en 80cc, dus ik hou Mew makkelijk bij.

Drie uur later, voor de Duitse grens:

Oke mensen, we zijn er, als ik het teken geef dan gas met die zooi, en hopen dat ik niet op me plaat ga bij 150.

De blauwe Tomos en de zwarte Volvo gingen de weg op, vijf minuten later gaf Mewfan het teken.

De eens een damesbrommer schoot naar voren als een zware motor, en de oudelullenbak die eens een doodnormale 850 R was ook.

In de 850:

Jezus, Mewfan heeft serieus een snelle brommer.

Niet gek als je er een 80cc cilinder op hebt zitten en een uitlaat die op maat is, JC.

Hoe hard gaan we trouwens?

Even hard als Mewfan's Tomos, 150.

Ongeveer twee uur later:

Jongens, ik ga even naar huis om iets te halen.

Mewtwo ging daarna naar huis, en kwam uiteindelijk terug met...

Volgens mij is Mewtwo terug, en wat heeft hij nou weer?

No shit Mewfan! Ik heb inderdaad een Saab 900 Turbo! Een zestienklepper ook nog!

En toch is mijn AWD bak met 750 peekaa sneller.

Wat?! Deze heeft bijna evenveel PK als jouw 850!

Wel voorwielaangedreven, dus banden vreten doet hij enorm en wielspin bij optrekken is er ook behoorlijk wat.

Dat hij banden vreet zegt genoeg, ik heb een betere auto dan jou, end of story, trouwens, heb jij ook een vijfcilinder met turbo? Nee? Nou dan?

Jongens, ik weet wat, hou een slooprace, last one alive wins.

Wat?! Ik ga mijn mooie 900 niet slopen door hem op een ouwelullenstation te rijden!

Saab's hebben een sterk dak, verder zijn ze motorisch zwak, Mewtwo.

Alsof Volvo zelf de 850 R gemaakt heeft, Mew, Porsche heeft er aan meegewerkt en jouw auto was eens ook maar een station met iets meer peekaa's dan normaal...

Maakt niet uit, het is nog altijd 'Last one alive will win'

Nee, we gaan naar huis, ik heb geen zin hierin.

Oke.

Twee uur later thuis:

_[zie hier, een ode voor die tijd dat ik ooit Wasmachineman(n) heette :)]_

Ik ga is wat programma's schrijven voor de wasmachine denk ik, daarom heb ik hem ook aangesloten op het internet.

Ik wil wel is zien hoe je dat doet, Mewfan.

Mij best..

Mewfan en Mewtwo gingen naar boven, Een uur later toen JC ging kijken waar die twee bleven:

Oke, waarom is Mewfan weg?

JC ging dan door het hele huis zoeken, om uiteindelijk te stoppen op zolder, hij zag iets op het scherm van Mewfan's wasmachine.

'KIJK OP COMPUTER VAN MEWFAN'

Nee, dit kan-

JC vluchtte naar Mewfan's laptop en keek wat erop stond:

Eindelijk, daar ben je dus JC!

Mewfan! Wat is er gebeurd?!

Mijn programma deed andere dingen dan ik wou, en nu zitten Mewtwo en ik zitten nu vast in de computer van de machine.

Ik ben gefuseerd met Helios, dus ik kan jullie er wel uithalen.

Gaat niet, alles zit potdicht omdat ik het zelf gemaakt heb..

En bedankt Mewfan, nu zitten jij en ik vast in jouw verklote programma!

Even geen ruzie Mewtwo, anders komen we er nooit uit.

Wat?! Je zegt net zelf 'alles zit potdicht omdat ik het zelf gemaakt heb'! We are screwd!

Jongens, ik ben al binnen, zo waterdicht is jouw systeem niet, Mewfan.

Oke, what's next? Dat Mew ineens ziet wat hier gaande is...?

Ondertussen buiten de machine loopt Mew zich druk te maken:

_Waar is Mewfan heen..? JC en Mewtwo zijn ook weg..?_

_Ik ben hier, Mew._

_Mewfan? Ben jij dat?_

_Ja._

_Waar ben je?_

_Ik sta naast je._

_Wat?! Zit je in de wasmachine?! Hoe krijg je dat voor elkaar?_

_Mewtwo en ik waren wasprogramma's aan het schrijven totdat een van mijn programma's terugvuurde en ik in de computer van de machine vast kwam te zitten, samen met Mewtwo, JC is er ook trouwens._

_Hoi!_

Twee minuten later:

We zijn weer terug in de normale wereld...

Bedankt JC.

En Mewfan: SCHRIJF SERIEUS NOOIT MEER EEN PROGRAMMA ZONDER MIJ IN DE BUURT!

JA, JC!

Mooi.

Mewfan, er viel mij vroeger iets op: waarom heb jij van die behoorlijk grote aders op je armen bijvoorbeeld?

Weet ik veel? Ik vind het mooi staan.

Anyway, wat gaan we nu doen?

Nou jongens, ik denk dat ik ga slapen omdat ik moe ben van vandaag, doei!

Mewfan ging toen naar bed, uiteindelijk, 4 uur later ging de rest ook naar bed, behalve Mew.

Mewfan stond ineens op en kon niet meer slapen, toen ging zijn deur open en kwam Mew binnen gelopen.

What is it, Mew?

Ik voel me nogal alleen... mag ik op je dekbed slapen?

Krijg ik tenminste een warmtebron op me dekbed, mij best...

Mew sprong op Mewfan's dekbed en rolde zichzelf op tot een bal, om uiteindelijk in slaap te vallen.

Een ding is zeker Mew, je bent echt lief om naar te kijken als je slaapt...

De volgende ochtend, in Mewfan's kamer:

*gaapt* en stapt uit bed, ineens wordt Mew boos wakker:

Verdomme Mewfan, kijk is uit als je uit bed stapt! Ik lag nog te slapen!

Sorry, Mew.

Wat gaan we vandaag doen?

Noem is iets?

Geen idee, ga slapen?

Tuurlijk...

Mew zweefde weg en Mewfan viel weer in slaap.

Heel veel (lees: 2.5 uur) later:

Ik ga is de was doen denk ik...

Mewfan stond op, kleede zich aan en liep naar boven, om Mew op de wasmachine zien te liggen slapen.

Hm, JC is me voor met de was, en kennelijk houd Mew van wasmachines...

_Niet helemaal Mewfan, dat de machine trilt vind ik fijn._

Uhuh, je bent echt raar Mew...

_Waarom?_

'Dat de machine trilt vind ik fijn' need to say more?

_Wat is er mis mee?_

Niks, laat maar...

Anyway, ik ga in bad denk ik!

En dus ging Mewfan naar de badkamer, deed de kraan open en wachtte tot het bad vol was.

Dan ging hij in bad, maar vergat hij een handdoek...

"Kutzooi, handdoek vergeten...  
KAN IEMAND MIJ EEN HANDDOEK AANNGEVEN?!"

Dan staat Mew voor de badkamerdeur, die Mewfan op slot gedaan had.

"Mewfan, de deur zit op slot..."

"Roep JC dan?"

JC kwam naar boven nadat hij al die heisa hoorde:

"Wat is er Mew?"

"Mewfan was zo dom om geen handdoek te vatten toen hij in bad ging, ik wil hem een handdoek geven, maar de deur zit op slot."

"JC, pak een platte schroevendraaier en draai hem open."

"I'm on it."

JC liep naar de garage, waar Mewtwo aan het sleutelen was aan zijn 900T."

"Wat is er JC?

"Ik moet een platte schroevendraaier hebben."

"Waarvoor?"

"Mewfan zit in bad, maar vergat een handdoek en de deur zit op slot."

"Zo dus, hier dan."

Mewtwo pakte een schroevendraaier van het rek en gaf hem aan JC.

"Thanks."

JC liep naar boven.

"Aan de kant..."

JC wrikte het slot open en Mew gaf hem een handdoek.

"Thanks, Mew."

2 uur later:

"Ik ga een rondje met Mew's 850 R rijden denk ik..."

"Ik ga mee Mewfan."

"Tuurlijk, Mew..."

Ondertussen op de snelweg is er een hogesnelheidsachtervolging gaande tussen een Golf R32 en een BMW M5:

"4119, wij willen graag assistentie."

Terug bij Mewfan:

"Ik en Mew zijn een rondje racen, zo terug!"

Mewfan rijd de A2 op, toevallig reed de R32 voorbij met loeiende sirenes:

"Die volgen de M5 dus, meehelpen of niet Mew?"

"DOEN DOEN DOEN!"

"Okay mate! Tijd om die 750 PK's is te testen!"

Mewfan ramde het gaspedaal naar de grond en de 850 schoot vooruit.

"Daar is die M5 al, flink getuned kennelijk..."

Ineens schieten ze weg.

"Kutzooi, lachgas, maar dat kunnen we ook!"

Mewfan draaide een knop om en het KERS-vliegwel ging aan, waardoor Mewfan nu snelheden van ver boven de 330 kon halen.

"Heb ik gemaakt, he Mew! Aardig van Toon dat hij mij een halve W4146 gedoneerd had om dit te maken."

In de M5:

"Wie is die vent in die Volvo? Hij gaat harder dan ons en hijs niet eens van de flikken.."

"Die vent gaat ons nu van de weg rammen, ja!"

Terug bij de 850:

"Ik ga hem ff een duwtje geven, Ballistic Protection is aan neem ik aan?"

"Aan en_ ready to roll!"_

"Okay mate."

Mewfan gaf gas, een flinke ruk naar rechts en de bestuurder in de BMW verloor de macht over het stuur.

"Zet cloak aan, NU!"

Mew zette Cloak aan en de Volvo was er niet meer.

Ondertussen op het politiebureau in Den Bosch is Paul Denton, een speciaal agent voor hogesnelheidsachtervolgingen op zijn kantoor totdat hij aangesproken wordt door zijn baas:

"Paul, ik wil dat jij die vent van die 850 zoekt, hij is een enorme aanwinst voor het team, hij heeft die twee meestercriminelen gepakt..."

"Welke 850?"

"...  
Serieus Paul...?"

"Just kidding, ik ben al op weg."

Paul liep naar zijn Yamaha R1 en ging naar Rosmalen.

Ondertussen bij JC, Mewfan, Mewtwo en Mew:

"Mewfan, heb jij een vriend die een R1 heeft?" vroeg JC aan Mewfan.

"Nee, hoezo JC?" was Mewfan's reactie.

"Nou, er stopt iemand op de oprit..."

Dan gaat de bel.

Mewfan deed open.

"Goedemiddag, Paul Denton, KLPD, Ik neem aan dat die 850 van u is?"

"Ja, hoezo?"

"Laat me het uitleggen:

Allereerst: Ik ben hier niet om iemand in te rekenen, maar om iets te vragen, Zou ik binnen mogen komen?"

"Tuurlijk, kom erin."

Paul en Mewfan gingen naar de woonkamer:

"Wat ik wil zeggen is is dat ik gehoord heb hoe jij afgerekend had met die twee vluchtende topcriminelen een paar uur terug, en ik moet zeggen dat mijn baas erg onder de indruk was van de stuurkunsten van degene die achter het stuur zat."

"Dat was ik Paul, bedankt trouwens." Mewfan reageerde.

"Wat, jij?"

"Ja, ik, voor een 17 jarige kan ik best goed rijden, ofnie?"

"Dus, jij bent 17 en je hebt al zulke rijkunsten?! Van wie heb je dat wel niet geleerd?"

"Mijn vader deed vroeger aan autocross en was chauffeur, en ik oefende ook veel op het terrein van mijn oom toen ik wat jonger was, dus daarom heb ik het geleerd."

"Ah, zo dus...

Ik durf het bijna niet te vragen trouwens Mewfan, maar mag ik een rondje met je 850 rijden? Ik ben namelijk best wel onder de indruk van zo'n auto.."

"Mij best, maar die auto is geen gewone 850, het is een 850 R AWD met 750 pk, dit ding trekt even hard op als een straaljager zowat!"

Paul en Mewfan gingen naar de 850 en Paul startte de motor.

"Goh, dit is wat anders dan de 150 pk op mijn R1.."

"Die R1? Luister jongen, dit ding is niks vergeleken met de jouwe!"


End file.
